


When

by Isis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Post-Canon, Spies & Secret Agents, therefore jossed, though written before canon ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-16
Updated: 2004-05-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: It had been inevitable, really, that he'd been caught.  A spy never thinks "if", only "when", old Mad-Eye had told him back in the day; the trick was to defer that "when" for as long as possible.





	When

**Author's Note:**

> Written in May 2004 as a gift-ficlet for loony_moony, who wanted Snape/Draco, "You've twenty seconds to comply." I had to cut out that line (!) because of length, but it was there in the first draft! (I'd offered ficlets of 500 words exactly to my LJ flist to celebrate 500 friends.) Originally posted on LJ and recently rediscovered.

It had been inevitable, really, that he'd been caught. A spy never thinks "if", only "when", old Mad-Eye had told him back in the day; the trick was to defer that "when" for as long as possible, and to plan for it so that the end of subterfuge did not necessarily mean the end of life.

He'd managed the first all right; Potter was safe, the Aurors were prepared for the planned attack on Exeter, and the net that the Order had been slowly weaving around the Dark Lord was nearly ready to be drawn closed. It was the second part that he'd fallen short on, he thought wearily, resting the back of his head against the cold stone wall of the cell. Lucius and Walden and Julius had drawn their wands without warning; there had not been time to fight, and here he was. 

He supposed they'd torture him, to find out what he knew of the Order's plans, so when footsteps sounded in the corridor outside he was not surprised. What surprised him was the identity of the man who opened the door.

It was not that he hadn't known that young Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. He'd been brash about his Mark, strutting in front of the other Slytherins, loudly proclaiming his own importance in the hierarchy that would sweep the Ministry out of power. It had hurt, seeing his advice ignored in favour of the implicit advice of his own Mark; but he had been limited to subtle, elliptical pressures, and Draco was, for all his slyness, not subtle at all.

"Snape," Draco said, swaggering into the cell, the guard who had unlocked the door - he was one of Goyle's cousins, Severus thought, though he couldn't remember his name - behind him.

"Draco." He inclined his head, trying to look professorial and haughty; not easy when covered in one's own blood. Draco advanced on him, undoing his robes, shoving his semi-erect penis into Snape's face. 

Snape bit back his disgust and opened his mouth. Under other circumstances…no, his admiration for Draco had died when he took the Mark. It was intended to be humiliating, he supposed, but better his dignity than his life; not long ago he would have felt otherwise, but wartime had changed his perspective in a hurry. Perhaps he would think of something. Perhaps he might even survive.

"Ah…yes…" said Draco, as Snape carefully tongued his cock. The guard snickered, and from the corner of his eye Snape saw Draco look over his shoulder. "For God's sake, Darby, could you at least turn your back?" The guard laughed again, and walked into the corridor.

"Fuck, oh, just like that," he groaned, grasping Snape's hand and guiding it…to his pocket? To his wand. 

Snape's eyes flickered upward to meet cool grey ones. He nodded once, briefly, and slid the wand from Draco's pocket.

For how long, he wondered as he muttered the stunning spell, would Draco be able to defer _his_ "when"?


End file.
